Durmstrang Cute Boy
by littlecupcakes
Summary: Do Kyungsoo adalah siswa pindahan dari Durmstrang High School. Gimana jadinya kalo teme barunya malah pada ngerebutin dia? KyungsooXeveryone YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning fellas, my name is Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you all."

.

"Hei kau yang bermata bundar!"

.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja sungguh,"

.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk mendekati 'Burung hantu'-ku,"

.

"Aku membencimu!"

.

"Menikahlah denganku,"

.

.  
Authors Note

Halo! Cuppy disinii, Aku author baru nih yaampun sebenernya takut mau ngepost fic T^T ini baru prolog sih tapi udah gak jelas kaya gini huweeee T^T Mau tau pairnya siapa? Nanti aku kasih tau seiring berkembangnya fic ini *lol. Tapi ini crack pair loh ya jadi bukan KyungsooxJongin tapi KyungsooxSomeone. Tetep yaoi kok hehehe xD Kritik dan saran diterima kok, bantu aku ya senpai-senpai hueheheh muah! Kalo banyak yang review insya allah aku bakalan update secepatnya! Tugas ku numpuk juga soalnya haduh anak sekolah hehe.  
SEE YOUU!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Jadi? **

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, cast lain nyusul dah.**

**Warning : Crack pair/YAOI dan sejenisnya, banyak typo juga dan bahasa yang tidak beraturan serta bertele tele.**

**Disclaimer : semuacast disini milik dirinya masing masing kecuali cerita sama OC.**

**Summary : Kyungsoo murid pindahan dari Durmstrang High School dan bertemu 11 pemuda dengan keanehan masing-masing.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuppy present...**

**Durmstrang Cute Boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Winter, 2009**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat di dalam pesawat seorang pemuda mungil dengan postur tubuh yang menyerupai perempuan. Dengan mata coklat bulat jernih yang membuat dirinya terlihat polos seperti anak burung hantu, mengenakan kaos putih yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna hijau muda, kakinya yang tidak terlalu panjang dilapisi dengan celana jeans dan sneakers putih.

Bertanya kemanakah tujuan pemuda tersebut? Jawabannya adalah **Seoul, Korea** . Berlibur? Tentu saja tidak. Pulang ke kampung halaman? Bisa dibilang seperti itu, lebih tepatnya pindahan. Ibu dan ayahnya adalah orang korea, tetapi mereka memilih untuk pindah ke Bulgaria dimana saat itu ibu dari pemuda manis tersebut sedang mengandung dirinya.

Dia dilahirkan dan tinggal di Bulgaria sampai berumur 1 tahun, setelahnya dia dan keluarganya pindah lagi ke Inggris dimana pemuda terseut dibesarkan sehingga aksen **British**-nya sangat kental ketika dia berbicara. Walaupun besar di Inggris dan tidak pernahpergi ke Korea, pemuda tersebut bisa berbicara, menulis dan memahami bahasa Korea walaupun tidak terlalu fasih.

Siapakah pemuda manis tersebut? Namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo, berumur 18 tahun dan mulai lusa nanti dirinya akan bersekolah di sekolah barunya yaitu Glory Internasional High School, sekolah ternama di kota tersebut.

Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya, tidak heran dirinya bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut, karena hanya anak Konglomerat saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut.

Ayahnya masih bisa dibilang muda dan tampan, berumur sekitar 37 tahun dan ibunya juga masih terbilang cukup muda yaitu berumur 34 tahun dan dirinya sangat cantik.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak hanya mengandalkan harta kekayaan orang tuanya saja, dirinya juga mempunyai otak yang encer dalam semua mata pelajaran kecuali Olahraga.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah bagi Kyungsoo, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama dirinya bersekolah di sekolah barunya tersebut. Setelah memastikan dirinya terlihat rapi dan tampan ***author agak ragu kalo yang ini*** Kyungsoo melakukan rutinitas paginya yaitu sarapan bersama **Mom **dan **Dad**nya.

Kyungsoo melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah berada di meja makan menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum, Kyungsoo duduk dihadapan ibunya yang berada diseberang sedangkan ayahnya duduk dikursi paling ujung. Kyungsoo menyapa ayah dan ibunya dengan senyum yang sangat manis,"**Good Morning** **Mom, Dad.**" Ibu Kyungsoo gemas melihat putra satu-satunya itu. Akhirnya ayahnya lah yangmenjawab sapaan paginya tersebut, "**Good Morning too son, **apakah semua perlengkapan sekolahmu sudah siap? Jika ada yang kurang katakan saja pada **Dad**" Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu menatap kearah ayahnya dengan pancaran ke-polosan yang sangat kentara, "Tidak ada yang kurang** Dad, **tapi apakah disekolah itu orangnya baik? Atau mereka sama seperti teman-temanku di** Durmstrang **dulu? Hiii~" Kyungsoo merinding sendiri mengingat tentang teman-temannya di sekolahnya yang dulu, karena disana Kyungsoo selalu digoda oleh hampir semua siswa disana ***karena di Durmstrang itu sekolah khusus Namja*.**

Mr. Dan Mrs. Do tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang seperti anak kecil tersebut memilih untuk tidak membalas pertanyaan anaknya dan menikmati santap pagi mereka.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kyungsoo langsung pamit dengan ibunya. Dia mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Mrs. Do, "**I love you mom, see you~",** Ibunya pun membalas perlakuan sang putra. Kyungsoo mengandeng tangan ayahnya keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya ke sekolah serta membawa ayahnya ke perusahan miliknya. Ayah Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh anak semata wayangnya, karena menurutnya Kyungsoo masihlah anak TK yang perlu dimanja.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah milik ayah Kyungsoo berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah baru Kyungsoo, "Maafkan **Dad **tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai kelas **Son**, **Dad **harus menghadiri **Meeting **pagi ini. Jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa menghubungi Tuan Ahn. **Have a great day Son,**" setelah mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ayahnya katakan, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menjawab perkataan sang ayah, "Baiklah **Dad, **tidak masalah. Aku akan menghubungi paman Ahn jika aku butuh sesuatu," dan mencium pipi kiri dan kanan ayahnya lalu turun dari mobil.

Kyungsoo melambai ke arah ayahnya dan berhenti melambai saat mobil tersebut hilang dibelokan gerbang. Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah bangunan megah di hadapannya, Kyungsoo melihat taman yang sangat indah di sisi kanan jalan menuju gedung sekolahnya dan ada danau yang lumayan besar di sisi kanan jalan. "Wah indah sekali~!" Kyungsoo memekik pelan dan dia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi banyak siswa dan siswi melihat ke arahnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan, tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka melihat dengan gemas ke arah Kyungsoo.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat teman baruku disekolah ini, apakah mereka baik? Atau mereka akan jahat kepadaku? Ah entahlah, tetapi kelihatannya mereka semua orang yang baik.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ruang Tata Usaha untuk mengetahui dimana kelasku. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengetahui dimana letak ruang TU itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada seorang siswa yang lebih tinggi sedikit dariku, "Permisi? Bolehkah aku bertanya dimana letak ruang TU?" kulihat dia sedikit berjengit terkejut, "A-ah **ne **ayo aku antar." Dia berjalan terlebih dulu didepanku dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. "Apakah kau murid baru disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," dia bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku, "Iya, aku murid baru disini. Kemarin lusa aku baru pindah dari Inggris," jelasku. Sepertinya dia tidak akan merespon pernyataanku barusan, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

Ahh jauh sekali ruangannya, kakiku sampai pegal. Tiba-tiba** Namja **didepanku berhenti secara mendadak membuatku yang sedang melamun menabrak punggungnya dan hidungku dapat mencium aroma maskulin menguar dari punggungnya, "Aww! Ah maafkan aku, aku sedang melamun tadi." **Namja **itu tersenyum sangat tampan, ahh lega sekali kukira dia akan memarahiku. "Tak apa, kita sudah sampai. Oh ya boleh kutahu siapa namamu? Aku Xi Luhan, ketua OSIS disini." Aku menatap matanya, "Ah namaku Do Kyungsoo. Terima kasih **Mr.** Luhan," dia tertawa pelan, ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia mempunyai banyak masalah sehingga tertawa tanpa sebab? "Hahaha, tidak usah seformal itu padaku Tuan **British, **panggil saja aku Luhan **hyung. **Yasudah aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa.**" **Sebelum pergi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak rambutku pelan, uh rambutku.

Luhan **hyung** mulai berjalan meninggalkanku, danaku mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat mengkilat dihadapanku saat aku mengetahui bahwa ini adalah ruang Tata Usaha. Mendengar izin untuk masuk, akupun membuka perlahan pintu ruang TU tersebut.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan agak cepat menuju kelas pertama ku, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin melewati mata pelajaran ini. Koridor sudah sepi karena bel berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Setelah melihat papan bertulis 'R. KBM 304' Aku mengetuk pintu kayu kelasku dan membukanya setelah mendapat izin dari dalam.

Aku agak gugup ketika semua penghuni kelas menatap kearahku. **Songsaenim **menyuruhku mendekat, "Anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru. Nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Aku tersenyum dan mulai memperkenalkan diri, "**Good morning fellas, my name is Do Kyungsoo. **Aku adalah murid pindahan dari Durmstrang High School di Inggris." Aku semakin gugup ketika mengetahui mereka semua menatapku dengan intens. "Baiklah Kyungsoo-ssi, kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong disebelah Jongin-ssi. Dan anak-anak kita kembali ke pelajaran." Akhirnya **songsaenim **menyuruhku untuk duduk dibangku kosong disebelah seorang murid laki-laki dengan kulit hitam namun terlihat sexy.

Siswa itu menatapku, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya yang dilipat diatas meja. Aku sekilas seperti melihat cahaya kecil dari belakang telinga pemuda disampingku, tetapi aku memilih menghiraukannya. Apakah dia ingin tidur? Masa bodoh, aku ingin belajar disini.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Curhatan author :**

**OMG haihaihai! Maaf ya updatenya ngaret parah, aku seminggu ini tugas gak kelarkelar T^T gimana gimana chapter ini? Masih kurang panjang? Atau bertele tele? Maafin aku, gak bisa bikin cerita kayak gini sebenernya. Pasaran banget idenya yaampun maafin aku ya senpai senpai T^T kalo banyak yang salah tolong PM aku aja yah, kalo mau flame juga di PM ajaah insya allah aku ladenin /smirk/ .**

**okeee review yah? Sekarang balasan review untuk para readersku tercinta mwamwamwa**

**Kim Leera : **

**Hai! Makasih ya udh review! Siapa yaaaah, menurutmu siapa sih? Hehe, ada kok tenang ajaaa. Keep review sama support aku ya cantik! Mwaa.**

**Ellaelysia :**

**Hai cantik! Makasih ya udah review hehe:3 luhan bukan yaaah? Itu udah muncul kok luhan sama jonginnya! Review sama support aku terus yah! Mwamwa.**

**megajewels2312 :**

**Hai cantik! Makasih ya udah review!:3 hehe nanti liat aja chansoo apa bukaaan, ini udh lanjut kok. Hehe maaf ya, namanya masih newbie huhu. Keep support me ya! Mwamwa.**

**kyungiNoru :**

**Hai! Makasih ya review sama supportnya!:3 iyaaah terus review sama support aku yah! Mwamwa.**

**Kartikadyo96 :**

**Hai cantik! Makasih ya reviewnya!:3 ini udah lanjut kok! Keep review sama support aku yah! Mwamwa. **

**Hany Kwan :**

**Hai cantik! Makasih ya reviewnya!:3 ini udah lanjut kok! Keep review sama support aku yah! Mwamwa.**

**littlePororoDo :**

**Hai! Makasih reviewnya ya!:3 hmmmmm gimana yah? Diliat aja deh nanti hehe. Keep review sama support aku yah! Mwamwa.**

**Viraa479 :**

**Hai cantik! Makasih reviewnya ya!:3 mmm kebetulan aku gak terlalu suka GS nih:( maaf yah, tapi nanti liat ajadeh kelanjutannya hehe:3 keep review and support me yah! Mwamwa.**

**adindaptr1524 :**

**hai cantik! Makasih review sama supportnya yah!:3 hehe liat aja nanti. Keep review sama support aku yah! Mwamwa.**

** :**

**hai! Makasih ya review dan supportnya!:3 iya ini udah lanjut kok hehe. Suka kyungsoo jadi ultimate uke nih? Hihihi. Keep review and support me yah! Mwamwa.**

**taufikunn9 :**

**hai! Makasih ya review and supportnya!:3 waaaaa hihiihi. Ini udah lanjut kok! Walaaa kok jadi curhat? Hehe. Keep review and support me yah! Mwamwa.**

**Guest :**

**Ehehe iya maaf, ini udah dilanjut kok:3 makasih reviewnya! Keep review and support me yah! Mwamwa.**

**Guest :**

**Iyah ini udah lanjut kok:3 makasih reviewnya! Keep review and support me yah! Mwamwa.**

**Lannu :**

**Ehehehe iya liat ajadeh nanti yaaah:3 makasih reviewnya! Keep review and support me yah! Mwamwa.**

**meCa :**

**ini idah dilanjut kok! Ehehe siapa yah kira kira?:3 makasih reviewnya! Keep review and support me yah! Mwamwa.**

**Guest :**

**Ehehe ini udh lanjut kok:3 makasih reviewnya! Keep review and support me yah! Mwamwa.**

**Satan hee :**

**Ehehe ini udh lanjut:3 mmmm kebetulan aku gak terlalu suka GS nihh huhuhu:( maaf yaaah cantik/ganteng:3 makasih reviewnya! Keep review and support me yah! Mwamwa.**

**Dyofanz :**

**Ehehe hayoloooo someonenya siapa?:3 ini udah lanjut kok! makasih reviewnya! Keep review and support me yah! Mwamwa.**

**-Cuppy-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, cast lain nyusul dah.**

**Warning : Crack pair/YAOI dan sejenisnya, banyak typo juga dan bahasa yang tidak beraturan serta bertele tele. Disini yang paling muda itu Kyungsoo bukan Sehun okay.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik dirinya masing masing kecuali cerita sama OC. Apabila ada kesamaan ide atau apapun ya mohon dimaklumi karena emang author sukanya sama tema yang kaya begini... okd maafkan saya.**

**Summary : Kyungsoo murid pindahan dari Durmstrang High School dan bertemu 11 pemuda dengan keanehan masing-masing.**

**.**

**.**

**Durmstrang Cute Boy : There you are.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyungsoo POV**

Sekarang waktunya istirahat pertama dihari pertamaku sekolah. Aku sedikit kesulitan menyerap materi saat belajar tadi karena sungguh aku tidak begitu memahami apa yang **Songsaenim **terangkan tadi, bagaimana aku akan paham jika dia mengucapkan bahasa Korea dengan sangat cepat sedangkan aku tidak terlalu baik untuk _Listening _bahasa Korea, hfffttt.

'**kruyukkk'** aduh perutku sudah keroncongan sedari tadi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin walaupun aku tidak mengetahui letaknya ada dimana, aku hanya mengikuti naluri hewani ***apa apaan*** maksudku naluri perutku untuk menuju kekantin.

**Oh god,** sepertinya aku salah arah. Astaga aku sangat kebingungan _for god sake_! Aku melihat sekeliling dengan bingung, akhirnya aku pasrah dan berjalan dengan menunduk.

.

**Normal POV**

Saat sedang meratapi nasib dan berjalan dengan menunduk, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa 5 meter dihadapannya ada sekelompok pemuda tampan yang sedang berjalan dengan aura **cool *==** yang sangat menguar ditubuh masing-masing.

Kyungsoo yang belum menyadarinya pun menabrak salah satu dari anggota kelompok tersebut yang memiliki wajah tampan namun cantik disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ah! **I'm so sorry! **Aku tidak melihat kalian sungguh, aku sedang tersesat disini. Kumohon maafkanlah aku!" Kyungsoo spontan mengangkat kepalanya dan meminta maaf menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan sangat cepat. Sedangkan pemuda yang Kyungsoo tabrak tadi agak sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih**_ ehem_** pendek darinya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan satu alis terangkat, "Murid baru?"

Kyungsoo menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan berharap, "Yes! Aku murid baru disini, aku kelas XI. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku sesukamu." Kyungsoo mengenalkan dirinya dengan senyum manis bertengger diwajahnya tanpa melihat 3 tanda bintang di Blazer pemuda tersebut yang menandakan bahwa dirinya berada ditingkat 3 atau dia merupakan **sunbae **Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kris kelas XII, dan mau kemana kau?" Kyungsoo terkejut karena dirinya baru menyadari bahwa dia menabrak **sunbae**-nya sendiri, "Ah maafkan aku sekali lagi **sunbae**, aku mau ke kantin, tapi aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini. Jadi aku tidak tau letak kantin ada dimana." Kris menatap datar Kyungsoo, "Oh."

Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo ditinggal sendirian disana, membuat pemuda berbahu sempit itu menunduk untuk menahan tangis. Salah satu anggota kelompok tadi menengok kearah Kyungsoo dan menghampirinya. "Oi, ayo kuantar ke kantin tapi jalannya jangan bareng sama mereka ya, Kris Hyung memang seperti itu jadi jangan terlalu difikirkan **ne**? Namaku Park Chanyeol, wakil ketua OSIS disini."

Kyungsoo mendongak dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang memerah karena menahan tangis. "Terima kasih Chanyeol sunbae!" Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kyungsoo selama di Inggris apabila mendapat bantuan pasti mencium pipi orang tersebut.

**Chu~**

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

**Blush~ **

Wajah Chanyeol sedikit merona lalu dia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo ke kantin.

.

.

.

**Canteen**

Saat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memasuki kantin, seluruh siswi menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan mengaggumi sesuatu. "Um, Chanyeol sunbae kenapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu?" Kyungsoo yang mulai risih diperhatikan seperti itupun bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang hanya menatap lurus kedepan, "Tak usah difikirkan." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"**Yaampun Chanyueol oppa tampan sekali..."**

**"Siapa lelaki disebelahnya? Beruntung sekali bisa sedekat itu dengannya..."**

**"Astaga Chanyeol oppa.."**

**"Ommo..."**

Dan masih banyak bisikan-bisikan lain yang bisa ditangkap Kyungsoo, tetapi dia memilih menghiraukannya.

"Chanyeol sunbae kau ingin makan apa?" Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat lapar akhirnya bertanya kepada Chanyeol, "Aku tidak lapar, kau saja yang makan ne." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas, dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, "Em baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ne." Kyungsoo melenggang menuju stan yang dipilihnya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo mengusap simbol dibelakan telinganya yang mulai bercahaya.

.

**"**OI SUNBAE!" Kyungsoo mengagetkan Chanyeol dengan berteriak ditelinganya, tetapi Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah tablonya, "Kau yakin tidak ingin makan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya, "Tidak." Kyungsoo mencibir sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo ikut aku, kita makan bersama teman-temanku." Chanyeol dengan modus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengaitkan jemari mungilnya pada jemari panjang Chanyeol dan diselingi dengan mengayunkan tangan mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo yang mulai bosan dengan keheningan yang diciptakan Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara, "Sunbae?" Chanyeol menengok kesamping dan menunduk untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, "Hm? Panggil saja aku hyung." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tidak jadi bertanya kepada Chanyeol, karena itu hanya modus belaka.

"Oy Chanyeol-ah!" teriak seseorang dari salah satu meja kantin paling panjang yang berada ditengah-tengah kantin. Chanyeol segera mempercepat langkah kakinya yang panjang menuju meja tersebut.

"Oy hyung, aku membawa murid baru yang tadi menabrak Kris hyung." Lalu dengan santai Chanyeol duduk dikursi paling ujung. "Ah ne, annyeonghaseyo sunbae-nim." Sapa Kyungsoo dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Annyeonghaseyo manis! Duduklah disampingku, namaku Byun Baekhyun panggil saja Baekhyun." Sapa seorang pemuda tampan menjurus manis dengan eyeliner yang memoles kelopak matanya. Kris hanya melihat Kyungsoo dengan datar dengan kedua telapak tangan yang dikepalkan didepan mulut.

"Nah Kyung, kau belum mengenal mereka semua kan? Baiklah akan aku perkenalkan padamu. Dimulai dari yang duduk paling ujung itu namanya Kris hyung dia ketua disini, disampingnya itu Tao, disamping Tao ada Xiumin hyung, lalu Luhan hyung, Suho hyung, Kai, Sehun, aku Baekhyun, Lay hyung, Chen, dan Chanyeol. Kelompok kami dikenal dengan nama WOLF." Baekhyun memperkenalkan nama anggota kelompoknya serta nama kelompok itu sendiri.

Semua anggota kelompok memberikan senyum kepada Kyungsoo, walaupun Sehun dan Kris hanya memberikan senyum tipis kepadanya. Kris yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

**There you are.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**HOI! Maafkan aku karena super ngaret updatenya, dikarenakan buntu otaknya udah buntu tolong shayaaaah *nangizzz* and btw kasih saran mending pake greek mythology atau apa? Saran yaaaah plisplis aku butuh banget saran kalian makasih yha mwaaah;***

**Dan makasih juga buat yang udah review maapin gabisa bales yhaaa karena ini aku ngetiknya jam 1 malem gilssss. Dan maaf juga kalo gak bisa muasin kalian buat chapter ini, tapi insya allah aku bakalan ngelakuin yang terbaik buat chapter depan yeiyyyy! **

**Reviewnya ditunggu yaaa makasiiiiiii!**


End file.
